La última vez
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: Una antigua y sabia magia amenaza a Severus Snape con quitarle el amor de su vida, ¿sabrá él conservarlo? One shot


"_Bendito seas, Severus Snape_" le saludó una voz detrás de el. El maestro de pociones murmuró para si mismo "_como odio a los wicans_" pero se volteó para encarar a un hombre alto, notablemente mayor de edad, mas anciano incluso que Dumbledore

"_¿Quién eres?"_ Preguntó Snape con su característica voz, la verdad es que incluso pensó que se trataba de una alucinación, estaba terriblemente cansado y los pergaminos sobre los usos del Asfodelo que estaba corrigiendo cuando fue interrumpido no le ayudaban en lo mas mínimo  
  
"_Mi nombre es Asallam_" Contestó el anciano que además tenia un rostro con características equinas "_quizá hayas escuchado mi nombre salir de los labios de algún Lea_" añadió con naturalidad

"_Marianne ciertamente no lo ha mencionado_" Contestó Severus con un poco mas de respeto, como siempre que se dirigía a ella "_A Orestes sólo lo vi el día de su muerte_" su rostro irradiaba una mezcla de pena y desprecio _"Alyssa solo me ve cuando estamos frente al señor Tenebroso, que es precisamente cuando yo evito a toda costa mencionar al clan Lea, en cuanto a Tulius, mi salud mental me obliga a ignorar sus comentarios la mayor parte del tiempo_" Añadió haciendo patente lo que sentía por el nuevo merodeador, como parecía ser desde que se integró perfectamente con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, en especial con Lupin. Siempre llamó su atención el hecho de que los cuatro hermanos fueran tan diferentes entre si, quizá tuviera que ver el hecho de haber sido educados por cuatro diferentes familias cuando su madre los abandonó.

"_Bueno, dado que Tulius es quien mas me debe de mencionar, supongo que no sabes quien soy_" Asallam respondió con aire divertido "_Soy el primer ser, el Gran Creador me distinguió con su amistad, y me permitió custodiar mi morada, que tu conoces como **Shamagin**"_

Ahora si Asallam contaba con toda la atención de Snape que lo observaba con inescrutables ojos, el Shamagin, para muchos magos era sólo un mito inventado por algún romántico muggle , para otros , era un reino mágico que custodiaba la pureza del mundo , para el maestro de pociones , sin embargo, Shamagin era una realidad plausible, y cercana, un reino que le había dado el regalo mas maravilloso que el hubiera recibido : Marianne y además , Shamagin representaba una nueva ambición del señor Tenebroso, así que lo conocía muy bien

"_Shamagin los ha observado y hemos descubierto que Marianne está lista para ocupar un lugar mas alto , ella está lista para convertirse en Gallgallim, y en este mundo en el que magos, wiccans y muggles están perdiendo la fe y la esperanza, necesitamos cada vez mas guías para abrir la senda y guiar a quienes se pierden a si mismos_"

Ese comentario fue como una puñalada en el corazón de Snape que movió su cabeza y dijo con una voz extraña "_Y me dices esto a mi, ¿por que razón?"_ pero el sabía cual podía ser esa razón, siendo un experto en legilimancia y oclumancia

Los ojos de Asallam se fijaron en los de Severus, siendo tan claros como el cristal "_Porque en veinticuatro horas Marianne dejará este plano de existencia, en atención al amor que tu le profesas te obsequiamos un día mas a su lado, la condición , no obstante es tu silencio, NO podrás decirle lo que va a pasar, en el momento en que ella se entere, partir_

"_Pero ella tiene derecho a saber, se trata de ella!"_ Severus levantó la voz

Asallam negó con la cabeza y dijo en el mismo calmado tono "_No se trata de Marianne, se trata de ti, termina esto como tu quieres que termine, nos veremos en veinticuatro horas, bendito seas"_ Y desapareci

"_¿Como puedes llamarme bendito cuando estás quitándome la única bendición de toda mi vida?"_ Snape musitó con rabia mientras sus ansiosos pies lo conducían hacia donde ella dormía. Se detuvo a dos pasos de la cama contemplándola. El sol salía por la ventana iluminando su piel, y su expresión era pacifica esa paz que siempre le contagiaba a el sin importar lo que hubiese ocurrido, desde una clase con Potter y su grupo hasta una sesión de tortura con Voldemort

Marianne Prudence Lea abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la figura de su antiguo maestro de pie frente a ella y mirándola "_Buen día cielo_" Dijo con melodiosa voz, pero después percibió una emoción muy fuerte que el emanaba, una mezcla de dolor y rabia, lo que hubiera sido normal de no ser por el terror que se entremezclaba con ellas

"_¿Pasa algo?"_ Preguntó con una aun somnolienta voz. Pero despertó inmediatamente cuando el se refugió en su regazo y le abrazó con aprensión, un gesto completamente fuera de lo común, Severus siempre estaba en control total de sus emociones incluso su amor por ella , lo que les había permitido seguir juntos por mucho tiempo, al negar ese sentimiento ante el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y ante las autoridades de la escuela cuando ella era estudiante

"_Nada_" mintió el recuperando el control sobre sus emociones un poco "_Solo que necesitaba abrazarte después de la noche tan terrible que tuve"  
  
_Marianne rió "_Tus alumnos no pueden ser tan malos este año, todos están estudiando con ahínco" con ahínco?_ Repitió para si misma _¿desde cuando usas ese tipo de palabras, Marianne?"_ se preguntó con aire divertido y después habló en voz alta mientras acariciaba , sin ningún asco , el cabello de su amado "_bueno, hoy es sábado, no hay clases y que yo sepa tampoco has sido invocado, hey! Ni siquiera han torturado a mi hermana, podemos hacer lo que tu quieras" _propuso tratando de animarlo

El no quería soltarla, siempre había estado consciente del olor de su piel, de su textura , su calor, pero ahora , ante la idea de perderla, pareciera que quisiera imprimirlos permanentemente en su memoria, tatuárselos por osmosis , sin embargo, se separó de ella y le dijo _"¿Serías capaz de seguirme a ciegas a cualquier parte?"_

"_Sabes perfectamente que si, que eres la única persona en quien confío ciegamente , a quien amo_"" respondió ella con la mirada fija en sus ojos

El le sonrió . Ella acarició su mejilla y susurró "_no me canso de decirte que tienes la sonrisa mas hermosa que haya visto jamás no deberías privar al mundo de ella"_

"_Y yo no me canso de decirte que esta sonrisa sólo la vez tu porque tu eres la única persona que la provoca_" Snape respondió rendido ante ella _"ahora vístete, mientras preparo todo para irnos, no preguntes donde"_

Tiempo después la pareja se hallaba en un bosque, lejos de Hogwarts, o de toda civilización había un camino de velas que conducía un río al pie de una cascada Marianne lo observó con embeleso , exactamente la expresión que el buscaba provocar

"_Ven Marianne, siéntate junto a mi_" Severus se sentó en el claro del árbol mas cercano al río Marianne sonrió y se acurrucó en su regazo. Severus besó su frente y sacó un pequeño libro de poesía, incontables veces Marianne le pidió que le leyera cuando estaban en la intimidad, asegurándole que el tenía una voz hermosa y que era lo que ella mas extrañaba se sus clases "_Hasta tus insultos a los estudiantes son música sutil_" Solía decirle entre risas, pero el siempre se negó a cumplir ese deseo creyendo que era ceder demasiado, perder su propia identidad, muy tarde se dio cuenta de que era afirmar su identidad como la persona que ella redimió por el amor, y que nadie mas los escucharía, que ese sería su secreto, así pues, si ese era su último día juntos, no se quedaría con el remordimiento.

"_Poesía?"_ Marianne exclamó confundida "_Es ese un libro de poesía?"_

"_Si cielo, es un libro de poesía, decidí que este es un lugar seguro, lejos de estudiantes y capas invisibles"_

Ella se rió y besó su mejilla, dispuesta a escucharlo el buscó un poema que pudiera expresar su sentimientos, y comenzó leyendo, acariciando cada palabra, pues estaba hablando de ella

(NdeA: Si estaban pensando en el Coronel Brandon, aunque estaban bien, permítanme sacarlas de balance)

"_Perdóname, si tu no vives_

_Si tu, querida, amor mío_

_Si tu has muerto_

_Todas las noches caerán en mi pecho_

_Lloverá sobre mi alma, noche y día_

_Mis pies querrán marchar hacia donde tu duermes_

_Pero , de algún modo, seguiré vivo"__1_

Su voz se quebró , no podía continuar ¿como iba a ser su vida ahora que Marianne lo abandonara? "_Eso no es vida_. "dijo en voz alta "_Ella no tiene permiso de morir_ "  
  
Marianne sonrió y empezó a cantar con dulce voz "¿_Quién quiere vivir por siempre? Toca mis lagrimas con tus labios, toca mi mundo con las puntas de tus dedos y podremos ser eternos , por siempre es hoy....¿quién espera por siempre de cualquier modo?"__2_

_¿Eso crees , Marianne_?" Le preguntó dulcemente

"_Pues si todos fuésemos eternos tal ves , pero no lo somos, y ¿si tu pareja parte antes que tú?_ "  
  
Snape forzó una sonrisa "_Romeo se suicidó por Julieta_"

"_Lo cual es cobarde_" Marianne añadi

"_Cobarde?"_  
  
"_Si, si tu amor muere y tu también como podrás dejar huella en el mundo? Tu pareja vive a través de ese amor que vive en el tu permaneces, aunque claro que debe continuar t eso implica amor de nuevo, quien espera por siempre de cualquier modo?" _

"_Entonces tu crees que el amor es algo pasajero?"_ Snape preguntó u poco ofendido

"_No, el amor es eterno, no confundas el mensaje con el mensajero, si amaste profundamente a una persona y ella muere, y tu continuas viviendo ese amor, es natural que vuelvas a amar, y aunque no estés con la misma persona, de alguna forma la sigues amando, sin mencionar que es egoísta el no querer que tu amor viva feliz después que te vas, yo no podría, yo quisiera, si eso pasara, que tu fueras feliz_" Marianne demostró su punto dejando a Severus boquiabierto y recordándole una de las muchas razones por las que se enamoró de ella

El simplemente se inclinó para besarla y después murmurar "_No hablemos de eso quieres? Quiero que todo entre nosotros sea alegría el día de hoy"_

"_Escoge otro poema entonces_" Marianne susurró aun perdida en su beso

"_No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto_" Severus comentó sacando un pergamino de su túnica y empezó a leer , muy concentrado

_Cuando lo soñé estábamos en un templo_

_Tu yacías frente al altar_

_Desnuda y dispuesta_

_Rizos cubrían tu rostro_

_Y un brillo sin igual emanaba de tu piel_

_No creo que alguna vez fueras mas bella_

_Parecías una deidad caída del cielo_

_bendiciéndome con su presencia_

_Y esa noche fuiste mía_

_En mucho mas de una forma, _

_Muchas veces mas de una_

_Y en todas y cada una_

_Tu rostro se transformó _

_Tu voz reverberó _

_Ese increíble sonido_

_Que mi corazón invadi_

_La noche que por primera vez lo son_

_Creí haber llegado al edén_

_......pero sólo me enamor__3_

Una lágrima surcó el rostro de Marianne "_No puedo creer que encontraras ese pergamino, creí haberlo escondido bien"_

"_Cielo, yo lo escribí, yo lo soñé , yo lo recuerdo cada vez que te veo_" Snape sonrió mostrando profunda honestidad

Marianne asintió con la cabeza y lo besó suavemente "_De verdad que estás perdiendo todo el estilo_" ella bromeó con dulzura

El sonrío y besó su mano, después comentó "_Si me sigues haciendo sonreír voy a terminar con dolor facial_"  
  
Entre risas Marianne se levantó, lentamente se desvistió y se sumergió en el agua. Snape la contempló embelesado, parecía en su elemento, una sirena jamás alcanzaría tal gracia, ninguna otra mujer en realidad. Nadie, jamás había llegado a tocarlo como ella, ninguna mujer se había tomado la molestia de acercarse y si acaso alguien lo intentó, nunca con la persistencia de ella, su pureza, su gracia y sencillez , su paciencia para con el, su sabiduría, Severus Snape no volvería a ser el mismo de antes de conocerla, pero quizá sería peor, por el dolor de perderla, Aunque quizá... quizá ese amor lo redimió por siempre y su recuerdo le ayudaría a seguir adelante. Por supuesto que eso es lo que ella quería, pero el no se consideraba a sí mismo tan fuerte.

Marianne , por su parte, lo observó desde el agua , tratando de entender lo que sucedía, no es que se quejara, al contrario, a veces creía estar soñando, lo amó desde la primera vez que lo vio entrar en el salón y aun mas lo amaba en este momento, después de todo, era cierto que no le hizo sentir su amor en principio, que no le dio muestras de notarla siquiera, y que después le mandó señales erróneas, pero también era cierto que el le salvó la vida tras la violación que inventó una poción sólo para curarla a ella, y que nunca se despegó de su lado desde ese momento, si bien recordaba con dolor la noche que el se fue con Edén , también recordaba la noche en que despertó temblando y sollozando para encontrar sus brazos confortándola, su voz prometiéndole que estaría bien ,y que el nunca la abandonaría, y como, pese a que ella no le permitía tocarla, e incluso lo corría, el permaneció ahí, pacientemente , esperando el momento en que Marianne finalmente lo aceptara, se supo ganar su perdón, y su amor lo tuvo aun en esos malos momentos. Y sin embargo, su rostro nunca había mostrado tanto dolor como en ese momento, en el que todo debiera ser dulce y feliz.

Salió del agua y se cubrió con la capa de Severus que la contemplaba de una forma extraña. Los ojos de Severus no podían creer esa visión, la luz reflejada en cristalinas gotas que recorrían la sedosa piel de Marianne, bajo sus hombros, sus senos, su cintura, su vientre, sus piernas acentuando además la gracia que ella tenia en todos sus movimientos.

Lo que Marianne veía mientras se aproximaba a Snape era sus ojos de obsidiana refulgentes, penetrantes seduciéndola , instándola a aproximarse cada vez mas, y sus delgados labios hechos a la medida de los de ella, suaves, pero masculinos.

"¿_Que necesitas para estar bien?_ "Marianne preguntó suavemente, mientras sus dedos tocaban la mejilla de Severus, que no vaciló en responder "_a ti, Marianne_ , _Siempre a ti_"

Y la verdad es que la necesitaba, por supuesto que deseaba su cuerpo, pero era algo mas, mucho mas que lujuria o simple atracción, en ese momento en el que su amor se encontraba frente a el acariciando su rostro con húmedo tacto la sentía increíblemente lejana.

Con febriles manos Snape acercó el rostro de su mujer al suyo la besó, en un beso profundo que subió paulatinamente tono e intensidad mientras sus manos bajaban recorriendo su cuerpo y recostándola sobre la hierba para cubrirla después con su propio cuerpo

Marianne temblaba de emoción al sentir el cuerpo de Severus, siempre cálido, siempre imponente, el roce de la tela de su túnica le molestaba sobremanera, en opinión de ella, la blanca y tersa piel del torso de su Severus era lo mejor que podía entrar en contacto con su piel con suaves manos Lo despojó de su túnica y el presionó su cuerpo contra la calidez de su amada, deseaba mas que nunca fundirse en uno mismo con ella , pero no sólo en lujuria, lo cual nunca había sucedido, desde la primera vez el le hizo el amor y su tacto siempre fue con todo, cuerpo mente y espíritu, no sólo deseo carnal. Pero en ese momento la necesidad era otra, quería penetrarla completamente, de suerte tal que donde ella fuera , tendrían que llevarlo a el también deseaba perderse completamente en ella, que nadie pudiera decir donde terminaba Marianne y empezaba Severus.

Los finos y delgados labios de Snape recorrieron cada milímetro de la piel de ella con adoración casi mística ningún rincón dejó de ser venerado, mientras el cuerpo del maestro de pociones temblaba a cada paso, cada vez que sentía el aliento de su amada en contacto con el.

Finalmente los amantes fundieron sus cuerpos, Severus avanzaba con ansiedad, deseando realmente perderse por siempre en su cuerpo ser uno con ella y lo demostraba con caricias y con besos largos y profundos. Marianne por su parte correspondía con todo su ser, dándole la bienvenida, tocándolo, escuchando su respiración, respirando su esencia, amándolo besándolo, y de algún modo, parecía su primera vez . No hay palabras para expresar lo que Severus sintió que lo llevó a gritar el nombre de Marianne y un te amo antes de besarla y colapsarse entre sus brazos, como tampoco hay palabras para describir lo que ella sintió emerger dentro de si cuando lo escuchó y su cuerpo temblaba bajo el de su amado.

Severus contemplaba la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de Marianne mas embelesado que de costumbre, había algo en ella que le daba un aire divino, algo había despertado en ella después de esa sesión Marianne se abrazó a el y cerró sus ojos escuchando el corazón de Snape latiendo por ella "Te amo Severus" dijo con una dulce aunque cansada voz antes de quedarse dormida.

Severus no se movió, si por el fuera el mundo podía terminar en ese momento, no le importaría morir pues el ya estaba en el cielo.....

Morir......de repente una idea atacó su pensamiento, ¿qué iría a pasarle a Marianne? ¿Cómo sería pasar a otro plano? ¿Dejaría su cuerpo? ¿Moriría? La sola idea le resultaba peor de lo que el podía aguantar, si ella moría , el al menos tendría una tumba que visitar, pero la muerte resultaba total desesperanza, si solo se iba donde podría el sentirla cerca de nuevo? Nada podía hacerlo sentir bien, pues el resultado siempre era el mismo. Su Marianne se iba y lo dejaba solo, viéndola dormir entre sus brazos , abandonados en la soledad de un bosque finalmente sucumbió, las lágrimas surcaron su rostro como nunca mientras el murmuraba todo su amor , dolor y desesperanza a la noche, a las estrellas, al agua.....Shamagin significa "Lugar donde hay agua" Quizá el lago mas al norte seria su respuesta, pero nada importaba ya, Marianne se iría al amanecer.

"_Mi dulce Marianne, si yo hubiera sabido esto, nunca habría siquiera vuelto mis ojos hacia Edén, si yo hubiera sabido esto no me habría apartado de ti ese fatídico día que fuiste a Hogsmeade y por supuesto que te habría ahorrado tanto dolor, perdóname, mi vida no tenía sentido hasta que llegaste, gracias por todo lo que me has dado, por favor no me dejes por favor, no sé que haría sin tu sonrisa, sin tus caricias, sin tu voz, yo sólo encuentro descanso entre tus brazos, sólo tus palabras me confortan, y solo enfrento el nuevo día porque lo primero que veo eres tu, y eso me hace sentir vivo, por favor quédate, o llévame contigo, porque el mundo es dondequiera que tu estés . Si tu me quieres feliz lévame contigo" _Severus repetía una y otra vez, pero Marianne no despertaba, aunque su cuerpo brillaba cada vez mas bajo la luz de las estrellas.. hasta que una voz lo sorprendi

_Bendito seas, Severus Snape_" Asallam dijo con parsimonia

Esta vez Severus no dudó se puso de pie, cubrió su cuerpo y se acercó, _"¿cómo te atreves a llamarme bendito cuando estás por llevarte la única bendición de mi vida_?" le espetó con su característico tono, la cara que el le daba al mundo, la actitud que todos, menos Marianne recibían de el

"_Tal fue mi intención_" Asallam le sonrió "_Pero tu cambiaste mis planes.... Necesito un Gallgallim, Y Marianne sería la persona indicada, y aunque podría llevarme a las dos, esa criatura que desde ayer lleva en su vientre necesitará a su padre, Deberás cuidarla bien, y quizá la próxima vez que te vea puedas venir con ella_" Con eso se desvaneció,

Severus Snape simplemente fue hasta el cuerpo de Marianne y besó tiernamente su vientre con lágrimas de júbilo ésta vez, celebrando la vida, aunque nadie mas lo supiera

1 La muerta, Pablo Neruda (Yo tengo el wav de Alan Rickman recitándolo risa maligna y algunas de ustedes también

2 Who wants to live forever? Queen/Sarah Brightman

3 _When I dreamed_. Mackenzie Phifer.. Desde el punto de vista de Severus Snape, dedicado a Marianne Lea. Traducción de Prue Halliwell Snape


End file.
